1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for monitoring the power demand of electric devices installed in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a technique for monitoring the power demand of electric devices installed in a user's house and determining whether power saving is necessary is known. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-159051, a technique for determining, if private power generation becomes lower than the amount of power purchased, that power saving is necessary, generating a suggestion about the power saving, providing the suggestion to a user, and, if the user accepts the suggestion, operating the electric devices in accordance with the suggestion is disclosed.